


Lapis plays with a shrunken (You)

by RubyAnon



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: (Peridot only appears very briefly), Embedded Images, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Kissing, Macro/Micro, NSFW Art, Shrinking, like really big kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 12:29:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24969736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyAnon/pseuds/RubyAnon
Summary: Due to some scientific mishap, some green lady manages to shrink you down to a mere two inches. As a result, you've been stuck in a jar watching TV while she works on a device to return you to your former height.Lapis thinks you're simply wasting your time inside of that jar, believing that you could be a little more... creative.[Originally posted on /co/. Embedded images drawn by the generous @LewdsSonk!]
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Reader (Steven Universe)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Lapis plays with a shrunken (You)

>it's been a week since you've started hanging out at the barn  
>well, it's not like you had any other choice in the matter  
>you were offered by some green lady to be her guinea pig in an experiment of hers  
>distracted by her cute appearance and adorably overtechnical vocabulary, you ended up agreeing to her request  
>and now your height has been reduced to a mere two inches  
>good going, dumbass  
>it's apparently going to take about another week for her to fix up a reversal to your height problem, so in the meantime you're just sitting in a jar put in front of the TV as it plays Camp Pining Hearts  
>you wanted to watch some Dogcopter or something instead, but the green tortilla chip INSISTED that you need to witness this narrative masterpiece  
>Lapis, the blue lady, checks on you every hour or so to see if you need food, to relieve yourself, etc.  
  
>god what the hell is this show  
>for some reason they have this awful businessman that constantly threatens the campers' trip for like five whole seasons  
>then the youngest of the team walks up and manages to give this guy a moral 180  
>it's some of the stupidest writing that you've-  
>you jump at the sight of Lapis staring at you through the glass, her nostrils fogging up the surface of it as she stares into you  
>she giggles in response to your cowardice  
>oh yeah, hourly babysitting  
>you tell her through the glass that you're perfectly fine right now, not needing any more food or water at the moment  
>you can see her opening the lid of the jar anyway  
>strange, she must have mishEARD WHOOOOOOA JESUS  
>you are lifted right up into the air, meeting Lapis' face  
>even if her blue fingers have a good hold on you, you try to hold on anyway just to be safe  
>her eyes give off a rather mischievous glint as she gets a good look at you  
>as you catch your breath, she begins to speak  
>"Hello Anon..."  
>you shakily acknowledge her back, trying your best not to displease the big blue titan  
>"I don't understand why you insist on sitting in that jar. There's a lot more that you could do at this size than getting full over a single cheese puff."  
>she already knows why, and it's that you'd really prefer to not have anyone trip over your puny form  
>but regardless, you ask her what kind of... "things"  
>you see a grin form on her lips as her eyes squint at you  
>you shiver at the sight of her licking her lips  
>before you could say anything, she puckers up before you're pushed right into her kissers  
>the rather wet moisture of her lips allow them to wrap around you with ease  
>you feel a slight yet powerful suction as her lips massage your entire being  
>you feel her warm and humid breath wash over your body  
>but the moment doesn't last too long, as she now starts to pull you away  
>a brief bridge of spit forms between you two before it quickly falls apart  
  
File: 4chanLapisKiss.png (194 KB, 988x665)  
  
  
>"You have about a week left before Peridot finishes her machine, so I think you should make the most of it. Besides, I think you need to get something in return for having stayed like this for as long as you have."  
>...  
>...she makes a compelling argument  
>"Well? What do you want to do?"  
>you pause for a moment, thinking of the many possibilities for this situation  
>"Don't worry, I can give you all the time you-"  
"sit on me"  
>"What's that? Sorry, I couldn't hear that."  
"sit on me"  
>...  
"p-please..."  
  
>you're on a cushioned seat as you see Lapis' ass looming over you  
>no longer being obscured by a dress, you see a thong tightly pressing against her rear  
>"You sure you want this, Anon?"  
>you assure her that you do in fact want to have your entire being be pressed against a giant blue ass  
>"Alright, just hope that Peri's right about that additional durability."  
  
>pomf  
>your breathing is hindered by the sheer weight of her rump being pressed onto your being  
>you feel your body be pressed right into the blue jiggly mound that is her left cheek  
>while this warm and plush sensation does please you, you still need oxygen, as your facial orifices cannot help but be obstructed by Lapis' soft flesh  
>"Hope you're having fun in there."  
>she slaps her cheek, which jiggles you along with it  
>you feel some pressure being relieved to your right, prompting you to attempt to nudge yourself over there  
>her bare rear almost becomes too much for you to surpass, but you're still able to lift some of her heavy flesh up in your attempt to cross her cheek  
>you feel like you're getting close to your destination  
>"Hmm, feels kinda itchy."  
>her bottom grinds against her chair, and by extension, you  
>you feel her generous cheek roughly rub against your being, with her fleshy rump giving you a sensation that's a mix of a soft squishy heaven and mild irritation  
>before all your progress becomes ruined, she stops grinding you against her rear, which enables you to finally reach your destination  
>you identity this as her crack, which grants you a good amount of relief from the oxygen-deprived area of her cheek  
>you take a breather for a moment, allowing yourself to take a break from your exhausting exercise  
  
>>"Laaaaapiiis! Can you please help me retrieve my molecular fuser? I can't find it."  
>you immediately recognize that distant voice as that green lady's  
>"Uh oh... well that's a shame. I thought we were just getting started."  
>she stands back up, allowing light to fill your eyes once again  
>with a flash of light, her briefs start to reform, but not her dress  
>she look down while giving you a smirk  
>"Or were we?"  
>she picks you up, raising you above the backside of her briefs  
>she peaks it open a little, just enough for you to fit inside  
>"Just don't get too frisky in there, alright?"  
>she then allows gravity to pull you in, with your legs having landed between her crack  
>with a push of her finger, you become fully submerged between her cheeks  
>it's rather hot and sweaty in here, with her two soft generous mounds squeezing you  
>the sweaty nature of your situation makes everything feel rather slick and snug  
>with a quick slap that jiggles your surroundings, she begins to walk towards her destination  
>with every step she takes, you become kneaded between her warm and sweaty cheeks, becoming a somewhat tiring yet very pleasurable experience for you  
>at some point in your rather tight yet plush situation, you gradually fall asleep within her briefs  
  
File: 4chanLapisBootyXRAY.png (323 KB, 1049x1136)  
  
  
>...  
  
>>"...But I just finished it. What do you mean you want another week?!"


End file.
